Masato Takahashi
by Caffreys
Summary: AAARGH! Hab diese Story irrtümlich geslöscht! Ups! Schwierig ... hm .. Ken denk über eine Mission nach und möchte mit Aya sprechen ... keine limone, keine Lemon, sorry! Nicht in dieser Story, aber lasst eure Fantasie spielen.Gott, das ist wohl die schlech


Disclaimer: Weiß gehört leider nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit!

Pairing: Aya x Ken (angedeutet – fast – naja – also – wie auch immer)

Warnings: hm… gut Frage … keine Ahnung …

sap? … weiß nicht!

Lime? … na, ob man das so bezeichnen kann, wag ich zu bezweifeln, aber gut …!

Romance? … na, könnte eventuell hinhauen! Mal schaun! ;)

Was es definitiv NICHT ist, ist … Angst, Dark, Death, Limone, Lemone, SM und Konsorten! ;)

Nicht in dieser Story, Leute, nicht in dieser! XD

--------------------------------------------------------

Es war ruhig im Hause Weiß. Nur das schwache Licht der Küche schimmerte ins Wohnzimmer und wurde von dem Schein des Mondes unterstützt. Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören, als ein Glas auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Fernseher gestellt wurde. Ken lehnte sich zurück und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Normalerweise hasste er solche Augenblicke, Augenblicke, wie diese, in denen er komplett alleine war, in denen für ihn nichts, als sein Herzschlag zu hören war. Mit einem erneuten Seufzer öffnete er seine Augen, griff nach der Flasche, die neben ihm am Boden stand und schenkte sich nach.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und er war allein. Ken hatte schon vor einer Stunde aufgegeben etwas Sinnvolles – oder in seiner derzeitigen Gemütsverfassung etwas Sinnloses – im Fernsehen zu finden. Stattdessen hatte er sich die Flasche Whisky, die sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit in der Weiß-eigenen Bar befand, geschnappt und Ablenkung in dieser gesucht. Seit dem saß er auf dem Boden vor der Couch und grübelte vor sich hin. Die Flasche selber war kaum angerührt. So sehr er sich auch vorgenommen hatte seine Sinne mit dem irischen Zeug zu betäuben, er konnte nicht.

Er war kein Trinker und bezweifelte auch stark, dass er jemals einer werden könnte. Sicher, er genoss gelegentlich ein gutes Bier, einen Whisky, Cocktail, was auch immer, aber Alkohol war und wird immer ein rotes Tuch für ihn bleiben. Ken schraubte den Verschluss der Flasche zu, stellte sie wieder neben sich auf den Boden und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Couch.

„Team!" zischte er Gedanken verloren vor sich hin, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und eine Schluck von seinem Glas machte. Was bedeutete das Wort Team? Was bedeutete das Wort Team für ihn? Für Yoji? Für Omi? Für … Aya? Ken entließ ein abfälliges Schnaufen durch seine Nase, als er über das Wort nachdachte. Es gab Leute, für die dieses Wort nichts mehr, als ein Fremdwort war, Leute, die dieses Wort im Sinne von ‚Toll-Ein-Anderer-Macht's' lebten und sich nicht um den Nächsten kümmerten, egal, ob Familie, Freund, ….

Für Ken bedeutete das Wort ‚Team' immer Zusammenhalt, Ehrlichkeit, Vertrauen … wie damals in der J-League, als er noch Torwart war, als er noch das tun konnte, was er liebte, umgeben von Gleichgesinnten, die ihn verstanden, die ihm vertrauten, denen ER vertraute, bis … ja bis … Kase …! Aber das war eine alte Geschichte. Ken dachte noch oft an Kase, an die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten. Unbeschwerte Zeit. Und an Kase's Verrat … an den Schmerz, der unweigerlich auf den Verrat seines besten Freundes folgte, eine leere dunkle Stelle in Ken zurück ließ. Aber das war Vergangenes, nichts, das er ändern konnte. Es war schwer für Ken mit diesem Verrat zu leben, mit dem Mord, an seinem damalig besten Freund, doch … das Leben geht weiter. Wenn er eine Sache daraus gelernt hatte, dann die, dass Vertrauen ein wertvolles Gut war, dass er mit seinem Vertrauen sorgsam umgehen musste. Etwas, das er immer in seinem Hinterkopf behielt und seit dem skeptischer anderen gegenüber trat.

Doch nicht Weiß gegenüber. Natürlich, er kannte Kase fast ein Leben lang, Weiß hingegen nur drei Jahre. Nun gut, Omi kannte er so lange, Yoji etwas kürzer, und Aya … Aya kannte er nun seit etwas über einem Jahr, dennoch würde er für sie seine Hand ins Feuer legen, sein Leben für sie riskieren. Er war sich sicher, dass sie es wert waren, dass er hier sein Vertrauen nicht falsch investiert hatte. Doch wie sah es andersrum aus? Omi kannte er am längsten. Omi war immer für ihn da, von Anfang an, fing ihn auf, wenn er nicht mehr konnte, nicht mehr weiter wusste, wenn ihm die Realität, in der er lebte, einholte. Gott, sie waren beide so jung. So unschuldig, dennoch …! Omi hatte immer ein Lächeln für ihn über und seine großen blauen Augen hielten nichts, als Ehrlichkeit und Liebe für ihn bereit. Er vergötterte Omi für seine Freundschaft, die er ihm gegenüber brachte und seinen unsterblichen Optimismus, der selbst in den düstersten Momenten nicht zu erschüttern war. Zumindest schien es so, denn Omi's Augen konnten niemals ganz die Trauer und die schrecklichen Momente, die sie in ihrem jungen Leben gesehen hatte, verbergen. Omi war freundlich und hilfsbereit, jedem gegenüber, doch für seine Freunde, für Weiß, würde er sein Leben geben. Für jeden von Weiß, selbst für Aya.

Yoji war eine seltsame Rasse Mensch. Yoji war der Playboy unter den Mitgliedern von Weiß. Er flirtete mit allem, was einen Rock an hatte und nicht bis drei auf einem Baum war. Wer Yoji kennen lernte, sah den lebensfrohen, unbeschwerten, sexy Kudou Yoji, der mit einem einzigen Blick seiner grünen Augen und seiner Sonnenbrille, die inzwischen angewachsen zu sein schien, alles zwischen legal und Verfall verführen konnte. Natürlich bevorzugte Yoji legal und Verfall kam niemals in Frage, dennoch konnte ein Blick, ein Lächeln von Kudou Yoji genügen, um sämtliche Herzen zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Sei es weiblich, oder männlich. Doch das war Yoji, wie ihn die Außenwelt kannte, oder kennen lernte. Der wahre Kudou Yoji war alles andere, als ein Playboy. Er war ein Mensch, der alles verloren hatte, was ihm lieb und teuer war, der sein Leben aufgegeben hatte, der nur noch darauf gewartet hatte, dass das Schicksal seinem tristen Leben ein Ende setzte … bis Weiß kam.

Es war eine Tarnung, eine Farce, die er aufrecht erhielt, um seiner eigenen bitteren Realität zu entkommen. Manchmal schien es, als würde er damit Erfolg haben, als würde er sich selber davon überzeugen können, das Leben wäre in Ordnung, ein großes Spiel, voll gepackt mit Spaß, Sex und Alkohol. Doch das war es nicht und Ken wusste es. Yoji litt, jeden Tag, jeden Tag, seit dem er ihn kannte. Menschen tun die seltsamsten Dinge, um zu vergessen, um Vergangenes wirklich vergangen zu machen und Yoji's Art war, nun ja … Yoji's Art! Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an sein Image, an ein Image, das Außenstehende niemals in Frage zu stellen schienen, ein Image, das ihn selbst davon überzeugen sollte, dass die Welt in Ordnung war. So offen Yoji auch zu sein schien, so sehr er auch Ken und den Rest von Weiß davon überzeugen versuchte, er hätte alles im Griff, sie wussten es. Sie wussten es alle. Zumindest Omi und Ken. Ob Aya es wusste, war eine andere Sache.

Was wusste Aya? Was wussten sie über Aya? Aya war wohl der eigenartigste unter den Weiß-Assassins. Aya sprach nicht viel, wobei nicht viel relativ war. Natürlich sprach Aya. ‚Hn' ‚Aa' ‚Shi-Ne' und der längste Satz in Fujimiya Aya's Leben war wohl ‚Wenn ihr nichts kauft, dann verschwindet'! Nun gut, das war übertrieben. Natürlich sprach Aya, sonst hätten alle von Weiß bereits eine ungeplante, niemals nach zu verfolgende Mission in Sachen ‚Versagt Fujimiya Aya seine Zukunft' gestartet. Wie sie allerdings Kritiker glaubhaft ihr Unwissen über den Verbleib des Weiß-Leaders rüber bringen konnten, war eine andere Sache, über die sich der Rest von Weiß noch nie ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht hatte. Gut, lassen wir das ernsthaft weg, aber dennoch … so weit würde keiner von Weiß gehen. Sie mochten ihn. Sie mochten ihn alle. Er konnte noch so ein verbohrter, kaltherziger, arroganter Bastard sein, er war ihr Bastard. Sie mochten ihn dennoch. Zugegeben, er war ein durchaus nett anzusehender Bastard. Verdammt nett anzusehen.

Natürlich sprach Aya, nicht viel, zumindest nicht, was seine Person betraf. Er sprach mit ihnen über die Missionen, über anfallende Sache den Blumenladen betreffend und gelegentlich Small-Talk das simple Weiß-Leben betreffend. Gelegentlich sprach er mit allen restlichen Weiß-Mitgliedern über dies und das. Gott, er unterhielt sich sogar einmal mit Ken über Fußball. Dennoch, Aya sprach nie wirklich. Nicht in dem Sinn, wie es Omi, Yoji, oder Ken taten. Gott, Ken wusste so viel von Omi und Yoji, sogar von Aya, aber alles was er von Aya wusste, hatte ihm der stille Leader niemals selber erzählt. Es waren Dinge, die er durch Zufall erfuhr. Was sagte das über Aya's Einstellung zu Weiß aus? Zu seinem Team, denn das waren sie. Sie mussten sich auf einander verlassen, einander vertrauen, denn das war nun mal die Definition von ‚Team'. Doch Aya verschloss sich, gab nichts preis, was seine arrogante, kalte Schale zum Einsturz bringen konnte. Eine Maske, eine Farce, wie sie jeder in Weiß trug, oder lebte. Selbst Ken.

Ken selber war kaum besser. Er wusste es, dennoch war er mehr Omi und Yoji, als Aya. Auch er hatte seine Maske, die er nur nachts, wenn er alleine in seinem Zimmer war, ablegte, wie jeder von Weiß. Ken war lebensfroh, lachte meist und war freundlich, hilfsbereit und leichtgläubig. Ken liebte Kinder, liebte das Leben als Florist, liebte seine Teamkollegen, mit all ihren Ängsten, Macken und Eigenheiten. Ken war stur, hitzköpfig und leidenschaftlich in allem, was er tat. Ken machte keine halben Sachen. Wenn er wütend war, dann war er es, wenn er glücklich war, dann war er es, wenn er traurig und deprimiert war, dann war er es … nicht nur halb, sondern 100-prozentig. Eine Sache, die er niemals verheimlichen konnte. Dennoch hatte er gelernt seine tiefsten Ängste und Gedanken hinter einer Maske zu verbergen. Seine Maske war sein Lächeln. Er lächelte. Oft. Es war wie ein Zwang, wann immer etwas schief ging, wann immer jemand in seinem Team, in seiner Familie, traurig, oder deprimiert war … er lächelte, egal, wie er sich selber fühlte. Wenn Ken der Meinung war, dass sein eigenes Wohlergehen, seine eigenen Gefühle nicht so wichtig waren, wie die des anderen, dann lächelte er. Er konnte nicht damit leben zu wissen, dass es jenen, die ihm so viel bedeuteten, schlecht ging. Natürlich konnte seine Maske nicht alles verbergen. Ken war sich sicher, dass seine Teamkollegen, seine Freunde wussten, dass sein Lächeln manchmal nur aufgesetzt war, dass er selbst oftmals hinter dem Lächeln verloren zu gehen schien.

Ken machte erneut einen Schluck von seinem Whisky und seufzte. Da saß er nun, alleine im Dunkeln des Weiß-Hauses und grübelte über seine Teamkollegen. Warum? Eine gute Frage. Warum? Es war wohl die letzte Mission, jene Mission, die ihm ungeschmückt die tragische Wahrheit vor Augen hielt. Eine Mission, die vor kaum zwanzig Stunden zu Ende ging. Ein positives Ende für Weiß und Kritiker, dennoch ließ sie einen schweren Knoten in Ken's Brust zurück, den er nicht zu Schlucken vermochte.

--- FB ---

Weiß's Ziel war es, das Herz einer dubiosen Firma zu beseitigen. Einer karitative Einrichtung, die unter falschem Vorwand Gelder für die Aids- und Krebsforschung sammelte. Statt dessen sammelte sie obdachlose und verwaiste Kinder von den Straßen Japans auf, um an ihnen Tests für eine neue Designerdroge durchzuführen. Masato Takahashi war Mitglied der Regierung, für die Polizei unantastbar und das Herz dieser Firma. Masato Takahashi hatte zu sterben.

Die Mission verlief einwandfrei. Yoji und Ken waren damit beauftragt, sich um die Wachen zu kümmern, während Aya sich um das Ziel kümmern sollte. Omi behielt alles über seinen Laptop im Auge und koordinierte den Rest von Weiß. Es schien eine reibungslose Mission zu sein. Yoji und Ken hatten die Wachen außer Gefecht gesetzt und warteten am vereinbarten Punkt auf Aya, doch er kam nicht. Die Zeit verstrich und Ken wurde immer unruhiger. Immer wieder aktivierte er seine Bugnuks während er mit verbissenen Augen das Haus beobachtete. Wären sie nicht immer noch auf Mission gewesen, hätte Yoji ihm wohl die Bugnuks von den Händen gerissen. Erst Omis besorgte Stimme über den Com ließ sie in Aktion treten.

„Leute, Abyssinian meldet sich nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was los ist! Ich kann nicht sehen, dass er sich von seiner Position fortbewegt hätte! Er ist immer noch im Haus!"

„Verstanden Bombay!" Wie Yoji so ruhig bleiben konnte, war Ken ein Rätsel, dennoch liefen sie, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln zurück zu dem Anwesen. Vor dem Zimmer im ersten Stock, in dem sich Aya immer noch befand, hielten sie kurz inne. Ken's Herz raste. Es war ein Rasen, das einem kaum atmen ließ, eines, das ihm im Hals schmerzte. Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Teamkollegen genügte und Ken trat die Tür ein, bereit jeden, der nicht Aya war, in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken, doch was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren.

Aya war auf seinen Knien, sein Katana lag neben ihm auf dem Boden und er sah mit eisigem Blick zu jenem Mann hoch, den er zu eliminieren hatte. Der Lauf einer Pistole fest gegen Aya's Stirn gedrückt. Ein satanisches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen von Masato Takahashi, als er abdrückte.

„IIIIIIEEEE!" Ken sprang vor, die scharfen Klingen seiner Bugnuks ausgefahren, seine Augen panisch. Blut spritzte ihm entgegen und bedeckte sein Gesicht. Ein erschrecktes Glucksten war zu hören, als das Ziel in sich zusammen sackte und blutüberströmt liegen blieb.

„Bastard!" Ken wusste nicht, was er in diesem Moment denken sollte, was er tun sollte, als er die tiefe, ruhige Stimme seines Leaders hörte. Er stand nur da, mit ungläubigen Augen und starrte auf Aya, der sein Katana aus dem Körper des Opfers zog und sich erschöpft zurückfallen ließ. Er saß auf seinen Beinen und schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch. Ken konnte immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, was geschehen war.

„A-Aya…?"  
„Mission erfüllt! Lasst uns von hier verschwinden!" mit einer fließenden Handbewegung wischte Aya sein Katana an dem Hemd des Opfers ab, als er aufstand und den Raum verließ.

„Ay…!" Ken schluckte, als er Yoji und Aya nachsah, wie sie den Raum verließen. Wenn sein Herz vorher raste, als gebe es kein Morgen, so schlug es nun mehr so langsam, dass Ken befürchtete, es würde jetzt und hier versagen. Langsam sickerten die Ereignisse, die sich hier abgespielt hatte, in sein Hirn.

„K'so!" fauchte Ken, als er sich durch die Haare strich. Ladehemmung. Wie oft kam so etwas vor? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Waffe beim Abfeuern versagte, war so gering … geringer, als … „Oh Shit!" Ken's Hände zitterten, als er sich von dem Opfer abwandte und ebenfalls den Raum verließ.

--- FB Ende ---

Jeder hatte seine eigen Art und Weise mit dem Verlauf einer Mission umzugehen. Es war nicht immer so, dass eine Mission an einem nagte, denn das war ihr Leben. Sie alle wussten damit umzugehen. Wie ein Bürojob … ausstempeln, nicht mehr daran denken, bis zum nächsten Mal. Meistens funktionierte es genau so, doch manchmal, manchmal … so wie diese Mission …

Omi war bei einem Schulkollegen, Gott weiß, was sie dort trieben, lernen, Party, … aber Omi war alt genug. Yoji war wie immer unterwegs, feiern, flirten, grübeln, trinken, … wer weiß schon 100ig, was er wirklich tat. Und Aya war … nun, Ken wusste, wo Aya war. Er war immer dort, wann immer er konnte. Aya … das brachte Ken wieder dazu sich daran zu erinnern, warum er hier saß, im Wohnzimmer, mit einer Flasche Whisky. Die Mission. Die Tatsache, dass Masato Takahashi abgedrückt hatte, die Angst, Aya zu verlieren, zuzusehen, wie er vor den Augen seiner Teamkollegen, Freunden, Familie erschossen wurde, ließ Ken's Herz fast still stehen.

Was sollte er sagen? Was sollte er erzählen? Woran sollte er sich erinnern? Woran würde er sich erinnern? Wer war Aya? Würde sie es verstehen?

Wieder machte Ken einen Schluck von seinem Glas und seufzte. Mit müden Augen starrte er auf den Schrank vor sich, kein fixer Punkt, nichts, einfach nur Starren, Gedanken verloren. Das Klicken eines Schlosses war zu hören, als die Hintertür des Hauses zu glitt. Leise Schritte waren zu hören, das Rascheln eines Mantels, wieder Schritte, dann Stille.

„Was machst du hier im Dunkeln?"

Ja, was machte er hier? Ken schenkte sich noch einmal nach, stellte die Flasche wieder neben sich auf den Boden, doch bemühte sich diesmal nicht sie zu schließen.

„Denken!"  
„Hn!"  
"…"  
„…… worüber?"  
„Das Liebesleben der Regenwürmer!"  
„Neue Erkenntnisse?"  
„Nah!"  
„Geh schlafen, Ken!"  
„…hm!"  
„Gute Nacht!"  
„Aya?"  
„…"

Ken sah das erste Mal auf, seit Aya das Haus betreten hatte und spähte über den Rand des Glases.  
"Setzt dich zu mir, Aya!"  
„Geh schlafen Ken!"  
„Aya … bitte … setz dich!"  
„Ken?"  
„Tu es einfach! Tu einfach einmal, worum ich dich bitte!"

Ein resigniertes Seufzen war zu hören, als Aya sich von der Treppe abwandte und durch die Küche ins Wohnzimmer schritt. Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat, warum er nicht einfach die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer ging, warum er Ken nicht einfach hier im Dunkeln zurück ließ. War es Ken's Bitte? Ein Bitte, die so untypisch für den Brünetten war

„Ken?"  
„Nimm ein Glas mit!"

Aya stockte und legte seinen Kopf schief. Einen Augenblick starrte er Ken in die Augen, versuchte einen Sinn hinter dem sonst so lebensfrohen Brünetten zu finden. Mit einer eleganten Drehung wandte er sich dem Schrank zu, fischte ein Glas aus dem Regal und setze seinen Weg ins Wohnzimmer fort.

„Hier!" Ken klopfte mit seiner rechten Hand auf den Platz neben sich am Boden, beobachtete Aya wie er unsicher um den kleinen Tisch herum ging.  
„Ken?"  
„Was?"  
Aya's Blick fiel auf die Whiskyflasche, die neben Ken auf dem Boden stand. Ein Drittel des Inhaltes fehlte bereits. Ein fragender Blick wanderte zu der Bar. //Sonst fehlt nichts!// stellte Aya beruht fest. Er kannte seinen Teamkollegen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Trinken keines seiner Hobbies war.

„Ken, alles in Ordnung?"  
„Natürlich!"  
„Was mach ich dann hier?"  
„Dich endlich setzen!"

Langsam ließ sich Aya auf die Couch sinken und lehnte sich zurück.  
Ken langte nach der Flasche und füllte das Glas, das Aya auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, bis zur Hälfte an.  
„Kanpai!"  
„…Kanpai!" zögernd nahm Aya das Glas in die Hand und roch an dem Inhalt. Er beobachtete, wie Ken einen großen Schluck machte und das Glas wieder auf den Tisch stellte. Er wunderte sich, was in seinen Kollegen gefahren war, dass er sich hier, alleine, um diese Zeit mit Whisky betrank. Das war etwas, dass er von Ken nicht kannte. Ken war nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich einfach so betrank, der sich so einfach gehen ließ, zumindest nicht, was Alkohol anging. Ken war lebensfroh, tollpatschig, ehrlich und hatte immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Vorsichtig nippte Aya an seinem Glas und stellte es ebenfalls ab.

„Ken?"  
„Hey, ich weiß wer ich bin, du weißt, wer ich bin, kein Grund meinen Namen auszureizen!"  
„O-kay?!"  
Ken lächelte schief, als er sich Aya zuwandte.  
„Nichts desto trotz … K e n … was ist hier los?"  
Ken schwenkte Gedanken verloren sein Glas in der Hand und beobachtete, wie der Whisky seine Bahnen zog. Er hatte Aya gebeten sich zu ihm zu setzen, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Warum? Ja, warum? Er wollt reden. Mit Aya. Mit dem Mann, den er so wenig kannte, viel zu wenig, den er gestern beinahe verloren hätte. Für immer. Aya …

Was sollte er sagen? Was sollte er erzählen? Woran sollte er sich erinnern? Woran würde er sich erinnern? Wer war Aya? Würde sie es verstehen?

„Ich möchte reden!"  
„Worüber?"  
„Über … die Mission … über gestern … über Weiß … über mich … über Yoji … und Omi … über dich …!"  
„Was gibt es da zu reden?"  
„Mehr, als du denkst!" murmelte er, während er sein Glas in seinen Schoß sinken ließ. „Mehr, als du denkst!" langsam sah er hoch und blickte seinem Teamkollegen in die Augen. Man sagt, die Augen wären die Fenster zur Seele. Ist es nicht so?  
„Macht es dir keine Angst?"  
„Was?"  
„Sterben! Einfach so! Einfach so aufzuhören zu existieren! Einfach aus dieser Welt zu scheiden, ohne …!" Ken brach ab, hielt aber immer noch dem Blick seines Leaders stand.

„Wo warst du, Aya?"  
„Das geht dich nichts angeht!"  
„Doch, ich denke schon! Wo warst du, Aya?"  
Aya presste seine Lippen zusammen, als er versuchte, seine Ruhe zu wahren. Er war nicht gewillt hier mit einem offenbar nicht mehr nüchternen Ken zu sitzen und über Dinge zu sprechen, die niemanden etwas angingen. Niemanden, außer ihn.  
„Aus!"  
„Du gehst nicht aus, Aya, niemals, warum also jetzt?"  
„…"  
„Wo warst du?"  
Seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich, als er sich langsam von der Couch erhob. „Ich gehe schlafen! Und du solltest das auch! Gute Nacht, Ken!"  
„Du hättest gestern sterben können, Aya!"  
„Nicht nur gestern!" war die müde, kaum hörbare Stimme zu hören, als Aya Ken den Rücken zu kehrte.

„Was soll ich sagen?"  
„…"  
„Was soll ich erzählen?"  
„Geh schlafen, Ken!"  
„Was, Aya?"  
„Gute Nacht!"  
„Rede mit mir! Verdammt, REDE MIT MIR, RAN!"

Aya's Bewegung erfror, als Ken ihn bei seinem Namen nannte. Was war das? Woher wusste er? Was war hier los? Aya biss sich auf die Unterlippe und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte die Kontrolle verloren. Ran. Ken kannte seinen Namen. Würde das Gebilde ‚Aya', dass er so lange aufgebaut hatte, so lange aufrecht erhalten hatte, zusammen brechen? Langsam drehte sich Aya um, versuchte seinen Blick so eisig, wie möglich zu halten, doch er wusste, dass er den Schock und die Verwirrung nicht verbergen konnte.

„Duh!" Ken streckte provokant sein Kinn vor, als er von seinem Platz auf dem Boden zu Aya hoch sah. „Was ist los, Ran? Einen Geist gesehen? Vielleicht, den Geist der Vergangenheit?" Ken kicherte leise, als er den entsetzten Blick Aya's sah und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Noch müde, Ran?" Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln klopfte Ken auf den Platz, auf dem Aya zuvor noch gesessen hatte, doch Aya machte keine Anstalten seiner Einladung zu folgen. Statt dessen unterdrückte er ein Grollen, das in ihm aufzusteigen drohte und konzentrierte sich darauf seine Fassung wieder zu finden.

„Ich stehe lieber!"

„Wie immer Sie wünschen!" Eine Zeit lang blieb es ruhig zwischen den beiden. Ken hatte den Stein ins Rollen gebracht, wusste jedoch nicht, ob ihm der Weg, den dieser Abend einschlug, gefallen würde. Er wusste nur, dass er diese Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Er konnte nicht einfach schlafen gehen, den nagenden Gedanken und Ängsten, die in ihm aufgekeimt waren, den Rücken zukehren. Er konnte nicht einfach so weiter machen, zusehen, wie Aya neben ihnen her lebte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Ladehemmung war so gering. So gering. Was, wenn Aya von der nächsten Mission nicht zurückkehrte?

Was sollte er sagen? Was sollte er erzählen? Woran sollte er sich erinnern? Woran würde er sich erinnern? Wer war Aya? Würde sie es verstehen?

„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mit mir zu reden, mit uns zu reden, aber ich kann es versuchen, oder Aya?" Ken's Blick war wieder auf einen leeren Punkt im Nirgendwo gerichtet, als er an seinem Glas nippte.

Aya war immer noch wie erstarrt, als er seinen Teamkollegen fixierte. Mit einem eisigen Blick versuchte er ihn aufzuspießen, ihn dazu zu zwingen, zu verschwinden, ihm zu sagen, woher er es wusste. So lange hatte er die Maske versucht aufrecht zu erhalten, hatte sich dahinter versteckt, sich sicher gefühlt. Sicher vor Gefühlen, oder Emotionen, die diese drei jungen Männer in ihm wecken konnten. In Ran. Ran, der schon so lange nicht mehr existierte, nicht mehr für die Welt, bloß noch für ihn. Verborgen, hinter Aya. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach gehen, oder konnte er? Langsam entließ er den Atem, den er angehalten zu haben schien und kam zurück zu dem Platz, den Platz, neben Ken.

„Rede!" mit ausdrucksloser Miene ließ er sich auf die Couch sinken und nahm sein Glas, dass er zuvor zurück gelassen hatte.

„Hn…" man konnte nicht sagen, dass Ken nicht lernfähig war. Er lebte schon lange genug mit dem verschlossenen Rothaarigen zusammen. „Es war so einfach für mich … vorhin, als ich darüber nachdachte … bevor du kamst und jetzt … weiß ich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll!" langsam schien Ken's Blick aus dem Nichts, in dem er sich befand, zurückzukehren und sah hoch. Blaue, fast schon violette Augen fixierten ihn, versuchten alle Emotionen, die sich dahinter befanden, zu verbergen.

„Fang damit an, warum ich hier bin!" war die tiefe Stimme Aya's zu hören.  
„Weil ich mit dir reden möchte!"  
„Das hast du schon gesagt! Worüber?"  
„Über uns … über Weiß … über …!"  
„Woher wusstest du es?" unterbrach Aya, stellte sein Glas ab und schenkte Ken einen finsteren Blick.

„Manx! Manx hat es mir gesagt, viel mehr hatte sie es mir bestätigt! Ich hatte deine Akte gelesen, damals, als du zu uns kamst! An dem Tag nach unserer … ‚Begegnung' … im Koneko!" Ken rieb sich Gedanken verloren sein Kinn. Das war ein Tag gewesen. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er diesen Mann wieder sehen würde, den Mann, den er damals auf dem Dach begegnet war. Ein Mann? Nicht mehr als ein Junge, mit solch verbitterten Augen, wie Ken sie niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war zu gefangen in dem Anblick, zu gefesselt, als dass er etwas unternehmen hätte können. „Ich kannte deinen Namen von Anfang an, deinen richtigen Namen! Manx war der Meinung, wenn wir schon so einen ‚guten' Start hatten …, dann sollte ich auch wissen, wer du bist!" ein Seufzen entkam Ken, das dem Versuch eines Lachens gleich kam.

„Warum …" Aya erinnerte sich noch gut an jenen Tag. Gott, hatten ihm damals seine Knochen weh getan. Er war in einem Raum aufgewacht, der ihm völlig fremd war, verarztet und bewacht von einem Mann, der ihm völlig fremd war. Dennoch driftete sein erster Gedanke zu jenem jungen Mann, dem er diesen Zustand zu verdanken hatte. Er hatte sich nicht die Frage gestellt, wer der Mann an seinem Bett war, jener Mann, der ihn Aya nannte, wessen Zimmer es war, wessen Bett, nur an den Jungen, mit den braunen Haaren. Aya konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er innerlich bei dem Gedanken an die Ereignisse des Vortages lächelte. Es tat gut. Es tat so verdammt gut. „… hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

„Warum hätte ich sollen? Es war deine Entscheidung uns in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass dein Name tatsächlich Aya ist, so seltsam es auch für uns war. Gott, welche Eltern nennen ihren Sohn schon Aya! Omi und Yoji haben es seit eurer ersten Begegnung nie wieder in Frage gestellt, obwohl sie Zweifel hatten! Ich dachte mir, dass eines Tages der Moment kommen würde, in dem du uns die Wahrheit erzählen würdest, dass eines Tages der Tag kommen würde, an dem du uns so weit vertraust, dass du uns dein wahres Ich zeigst, dass du uns sagst, wem wir all die Zeit unser Leben anvertraut hatten, wer der Mann ist, der uns sein Leben anvertraute! Doch der Tag kam nicht!" Ken's Stimme wurde immer leiser, immer unsicherer und wieder suchte sein Blick einen Punkt weit entfernt.

„Vertraust du uns nicht? Vertraust du mir nicht, Ran?"

Die Stille, die auf Ken's Frage folge, war erdrückend. Aya spannte all seine Muskeln an, als er nachdachte, über die Worte, die er soeben von Ken gehört hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er hatte weder die Kraft, noch den Willen mit dieser Sache umzugehen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht morgen, nicht, ehe er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Doch was sollte er tun? Aufstehen? Gehen? Die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen? Hidaka Ken mit seinem patentierten Blick festnageln und ihn dazu zu zwingen, nie wieder ein Wort darüber zu verlieren? Festnageln … hmmm …

„Ich kann nicht für Ran sprechen! Ich kenne Ran nicht mehr!" Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr für Aya. Er hatte seinem inneren Drang, seinem Instinkt … der ganzen Situation kampflos nachgegeben. Was hätte er tun sollen? Es leugnen? Das Band, das unmissverständlich zwischen ihm und den anderen Weiß-Mitgliedern zu bestehen schien, trennen? Zurück kehren zum Ursprung, zu dem Tag, bevor er Ken und den anderen begegnet war?

„Ach wirklich?" der sarkastische Unterton war wie ein Schlag in Aya's Gesicht.  
„Ran ist wie ein … Zuschauer … ein Zuschauer in der letzten Reihe … er weiß nichts, er … !" Aya brach ab. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zitternd griff er nach dem Glas Whisky und kippte es in einem Zug hinunter. Oh ja, es ging doch nichts über das brennende Gefühl, das in einem hoch kroch und alles andere, zumindest für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes, vergessen ließ. Ran.

Ken hatte den sonst so stillen Mann beobachtete, jede seiner Reaktionen genau verfolgt und es blieb ihm die Veränderung in den schönen blauen, fast schon violetten Augen, nicht verborgen. Was war es? Kummer? Sorge? Angst? Resignation?

„Wo warst du Aya?"  
„Weißt du das denn nicht schon längst?"  
„Ich möchte es von dir hören!"

Aya beobachtet mit müden Augen, wie Ken sein Glas am Tisch mit Whisky nachfüllte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte aufstehen, einfach verschwinden, wollte Ken für seine Neugierde, seine unvergleichliche Art, wie Aya sie sonst noch nie bei jemandem erlebt hatte und gegen die er nicht anzukommen schien, bestrafen, ihn schlagen, ihn in Bewusstlosigkeit schicken, wie damals, damals bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung.

„Ich war aus!"  
„Natürlich!" wieder schnaufte Ken und unterdrückte ein abwertiges Lächeln. Es war dumm von ihm zu glauben, dass er Aya dazu bringen konnte, mit ihm zu reden. Wirklich zu reden. Die Tatsache, dass er über Ran sprach, zumindest kurz, war schon mehr, als sich Ken erhofft hatte. Dennoch … würde er ihn jemals wirklich kennen? Aya …

Was sollte er sagen? Was sollte er erzählen? Woran sollte er sich erinnern? Woran würde er sich erinnern? Wer war Aya? Würde sie es verstehen?

„Ich hatte Angst! Gott, ich hatte solche Angst, Aya!"  
„Wovor?"  
„Dass er dich erschießt! Vor unseren Augen! Vor meinen Augen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! Gott, ich dachte, das wäre dein Ende! Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen!"

Aya beobachtet den Wechsel in Ken's Mimik, den Wechsel seiner Augen, als sie auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf dem Tisch zu starren schienen, Gedanken verloren, leer und einem Glanz, der ihn schlucken ließ. Masato Takahashi.

Diese Mission ging ebenfalls nicht ohne Spuren an Aya vorüber. Jener Abend, jene Mission … er selbst hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, in jenem Augenblick, als Masato ihm die Pistole gegen seine Stirn drückte, in jenem Augenblick, als er abdrückte. Aya's Gedanken überschlugen sich, die ganze Situation schien wie in Zeitlupe an ihm vorüber zu ziehen. Seine Eltern, der Ausflug mit seiner Schwester, der Tot seiner Eltern, das Auto, Aya, Takatori, Koma, Aya, Kritiker, die Begegnung auf dem Dach, Ken, das Koneko, Ken, Takatori, Ken, Aya, Yoji, Omi, … Ken … Aya … Ken …

„Er hat es nicht getan!"  
„Ja… dieses Mal!" Ken's Stimme war kaum noch zu hören. Wieder sah er die Bilder der Mission vor sich, jenen Augenblick, in dem er abgedrückt hatte und Ken glaubte, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass er Aya sah.  
„Was ist das nächste Mal? Was soll ich sagen? Was?"  
„…"  
„Was soll ich erzählen, Ran?"  
„…"  
„Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Was, Ran, was?"

Blutrote Strähnen bedeckten blaue, fast schon violette Augen, als Aya langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er verstand es nicht. Er verstand nicht, was Ken damit sagen wollte, doch er hatte Angst nachzufragen, Angst, er könnte etwas hören, was er nicht hören wollte. Er sollte aufstehen. Einfach gehen. Alles vergessen und Ken hier zurück lassen. Bis morgen. Morgen. Morgen war gut. Morgen war ein anderer Tag. Ein neuer Tag. Ein neuer Anfang. Oder?

„Iie!" kam es schüchtern von dem Rothaarigen. Sein Blick ruhte auf Ken's Händen, beobachtete, wie Ken mit dem Glas spielte, den Inhalt in ebenmäßige Bahnen schickte. Morgen. Morgen war ein anderer Tag, oder?

„Wo warst du, Aya?"  
„…"

Wieder schenkte Ken beiden Gläsern nach, stellte die bereits halb leere Flasche wieder neben sich und dachte kurz nach.

„Wusstest du, dass Omi entführt wurde? Damals! Vor Weiß! Als er noch ein Kind war, nichts anders als ein Kind, das glaubte, die Welt wäre in Ordnung? Wusstest du?"  
Wieder schüttelte der Rothaarige den Kopf.  
„Ja … Omi wurde entführt! Er war nicht mehr als ein Kind. Ein ängstliches Kind, dass darauf hoffte von jenen gerettet zu werden, von denen er glaubte, geliebt zu werden! Weißt du, was geschah?" diese Frage war rein rethorisch, dennoch beobachtete er den ruhigen Mann fragend.  
„Nichts! Es geschah nichts! Zumindest nichts, was Omi erwartete hätte. Was jeder erwartete hätte! Es kam keiner! Keiner seiner Familie! Er wurde von einem Fremden gerettet! Für ihn völlig fremden!" Ken schürzte Gedanken verloren seine Lippen, dann atmete er tief durch, ehe er vorfuhr. „Persia! Es war Persia! Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber er war da! Omi redet manchmal im Schlaf! Er hat einen unruhigen Schlaf, das kann ich dir sagen. Ich kenne ihn schon so lange!" wieder verlor sich Ken's Stimme in Erinnerungen und Nichts. „Aber das wusstest du sicher schon längst!"

Wieder wurde Aya von dem Sarkasmus und der Bitterkeit in Ken's Stimme überwältigt. Aya wusste, dass Omi etwas Schlimmes erlebt haben musste, etwas, das ihn immer wieder den Schlaf raubte, doch wusste nicht, was. Hätte er es wissen sollen, hätte er es mitbekommen sollen? Hätte es ihn interessieren sollen? Ja, es hätte! Er wusste, dass der Jüngste der Weiß-Mitglieder eine schlimme Vergangenheit hatte, jeder von ihnen, doch Aya war niemals bereit gewesen dieser Vergangenheit Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen. Warum hätte er sollen? Er hatte seine eigenen Probleme. Sie waren alle alt genug. Sie waren Gott verdammt noch mal Mörder, alle miteinander. Sie waren dazu verdammt zusammen zu leben, zusammen zu töten, zusammen zu leiden. Jeder ist seines eignen Schicksal Schmied. Oder?

„Iie!" wieder brachte Aya nicht mehr heraus, als dieses simple Wort. Er war zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen, in seinen Emotionen, die dieses Gespräch hervorbrachte.  
„Hast du dir jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht?"  
„Worüber?"  
„Über uns? Über Yoji! Über Omi! Über mich?"  
„Hai!"  
„Hast du dir jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, wer wir sind? Woher wir kommen, was unsere Geschichte ist?"  
„Aa!"  
„Zu welcher Erkenntnis bist du gekommen?"

Eine Zeit lang überlegte Aya. Sein Blick verlor sich auf Ken's Brust, während er ins Leere starrte. Zu welcher Erkenntnis? Er wusste nichts über Omis Vergangenheit. Bis jetzt. Aber er kannte Yoji's und Ken's. Doch Omi's Beispiel zeigte Aya, dass es so viele Dinge gab, so viele Ungereimtheiten … Er wusste, dass Yoji nicht mehr Playboy war, als er andere zu glauben lassen schien. Er wusste, dass der Älteste von Weiß im Grunde ein fürsorglicher und ehrlicher Mann war, der für die anderen mehr Bruder, als Kollege war. Er wusste, dass Ken's unbeschwerte und fröhliche Art nur Fassade war. Er wusste, dass Ken irgendwann diese fröhliche Natur verloren hatte. Irgendwann, als ihn das Feuer fast aufzufressen schien. Doch erst, als Kase erneut dem Vertrauen und der aufrichtigen Art von Ken einen Stoß versetzt hatte, hatte der junge Mann sein Selbst verloren. Aya konnte beobachten, wie Ken immer mehr in sich kehrte, wie er sein einst ehrliches Lächeln in einen Teil seiner Maske umwandelte, einer Maske, die er seit dem zu tragen schien und er hasste Kase dafür, dafür, was er in Ken zerstört hatte. Manchmal … manchmal konnte eine simple Geste, eine Geste, die für den Brünetten offenbar so viel zu bedeutete schien die Struktur dieser Maske durchbrechen und was zum Vorschein kam, ließ Aya immer wieder in Faszination den Atem anhalten.

Aya musste sich eingestehen, dass er es liebte. Er liebte es, den Playboy zu beobachten, wie er im Laden stand und das ‚Junggemüse' von dem ‚reifen Obst' sondierte, wie er Omi und Ken mit seinem losen Mundwert zum Erröten, oder in Ken's Fall auch manchmal zum ausrasten brachte. Manchmal?  
Er liebte Omi's offene Art, seine Unschuld, die er trotz allem offenbar nie verloren hatte, seine großen Augen, die nichts verbergen konnten, seine seltsame Bindung zu seinem Computer. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über Aya's Lippen. //Cybersex!//  
Und Ken! Er liebte Ken für seine … für … für …. Dafür, dass er Ken war. Dafür, dass er niemals seine Emotionen verbarg, niemals log, niemals aufgab, egal was kam, etwas, das Aya nicht mehr konnte. Er liebte ihn dafür, dass er mit all seinem Herzen bei der Sache war, egal was es war. Er trainierte seine Kids mit 100igem Eifer, er hasste Schwarz 100ig, er gab 100 in einer Mission, er war 100 Freund, er stolperte 100ig über einen Blumentopf im Laden, er konnte 100ig nicht kochen, er stand 100ig zu sich und Weiß und er brachte Aya jedes Mal 100ig auf die Palme. Er liebte Ken für Ken. Wieder huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über Aya's Lippen. Ken.

„Dass ich euch brauche?"

Und er hasste es, wenn Yoji sich betrank, wenn er aus ging und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden heim kam. Er hasste es zu wissen, dass es Yoji's Art war, seinen Gedanken zu entkommen, er hasste es zu wissen, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Er hatte seine eigenen Probleme, sie waren alle alt genug. Oder?  
Und er hasste es, dass Omi ein Doppelleben führte. Sie alle führten eines, dennoch konnten sie dem einem Leben mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken, als dem Anderen. Omi hingegen … Omi war unter Tags Schüler, ein Schüler, wie jeder andere, Omi war in seiner Freizeit ein Florist, der diesen Job liebte und in der Nacht war Omi ein Auftragsmörder. Omi war Tag ein Tag aus dazu gezwungen seine fröhliche Maske zu tragen. Doch er hatte seine eigenen Probleme, sie waren alle alt genug, oder?  
Und Ken … er hasste den Blick in Ken's wunderbaren Augen, wenn er tötete, er hasste die Leere, die sich jedes Mal in ihnen ausbreitete. Er hasste es, wenn Ken in der Nacht weinte, weinte, wegen Kase, wegen seines verpassten Lebens, wegen Yoji und Omi und wie letzte Nacht wegen ihm. Er hasste es, wenn Ken gezwungen wurde, zu lügen, über sich, über Yoji, Omi .. über Aya.

„Tust du das?"

Tat er es? Für wen sprach er? Für Aya? Für Ran? Wer war es, der hier im Dunkeln des Hauses mit Ken saß und sagte, dass er sie brauchte, sie alle? War es Ran, der nach so langer Zeit die Chance wahr nahm zu zeigen, dass er noch existierte, dass er damals nicht mit seinen Eltern starb? Oder war es Aya, der nach so langer Zeit schwach wurde, erschöpft und nicht mehr gewillt die Distanz zu seinen Teamkollegen, zu jenen Männern zu wahren, mit denen er schon so viel erlebt hatte? War Aya nicht Ran und hatte Ran nicht ein Recht zu sprechen?

„Aa!"  
„Wo warst du Aya?"  
„Warum interessiert es dich so sehr, wo ich war?"  
„Was soll ich erzählen?"  
„Wem?"  
„Was soll ich sagen?"  
„Wem, Ken, wem?"  
„Ihr!"

Es war eine Frage, die sich Ken noch nie bewusst gestellt hatte, nicht bis gestern, bis zu dieser Mission. Er wusste, was er über Omi erzählen konnte, oder wer Yoji war, sollte einem der beiden jemals etwas zustoßen. Doch Aya … was sollte er sagen? Er war ein guter Leader, hatte immer einen kühlen, klaren Kopf? Er war ein Mensch, der die Ordnung und das Geld liebte und gerne allein war? Er war ein Mann der wenigen Worte und Inhaber eines waffenscheinpflichtigen Blickes? Toll! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind warum nicht auch noch, dass Aya die wohl schönsten und geheimnisvollsten Augen hatte, die Ken jemals gesehen hatte und was er über den Rest dachte … war etwas, was Ken ihr oder jemand anderem wohl niemals erzählen würde.

„Wir haben alle, mehr oder weniger, einen Grund, warum wir bei Weiß sind, warum wir uns das hier Tag ein Tag aus antun! Jeder hat eine andere Geschichte, eine Geschichte, die ihn hier her brachte! Omi durch Persia, der ihn vor Jahren gerettet hatte, Yoji verlor Asuka, war in große Schwierigkeiten geraten und hätte es Kritiker nicht gegeben, wäre er wohl nicht mehr am Leben! Ich war für die Welt tot, verbrannt in dem Feuer, das einst mein bester Freund gelegt hatte, um mich umzubringen und hatte nichts mehr, wohin ich gehen oder für was ich leben konnte. Wir alle haben unsere Seelen an Kritiker verkauft, ohne Rücktrittsrecht. Wir alle geben unser Bestes zu überleben und versuchen die Welt ein wenig besser zu machen. Der Preis dafür ist groß und wir alle bezahlen ihn, aber wir tun es! Was ist dein Grund, deine Motivation, Aya?"

„…" Es war nicht so, dass Aya nichts sagen wollte, er konnte nur nicht. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Natürlich kannte Ken die Antwort darauf, er musste sie kennen, sonst wäre Aya nicht hier, doch er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Was erwartete Ken von ihm? Er war nicht bereit darüber zu reden, bereit seinen Schutzwall hinter seiner Maske aufzugeben und herauszutreten. Würde er ihm antworten, würde sein Gebilde zusammen brechen, er würde sich verwundbar machen, sich schutzlos in die Hände seiner Teamkollegen, seiner Freunde begeben. Er würde sich und den anderen eingestehen, dass er schwach war. Doch hatte er nicht eben eingestanden, dass sie mehr als Teamkollegen waren? Freunde!

„Weißt du was, Aya, vergiss es! Vergiss es einfach! Sag es mir nicht, ich will es nicht hören! Ich weiß die Antwort, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du sie mir selber geben würdest! Ich hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, wir könnten reden, aber es war wohl ein Irrtum! Ich war doch wirklich so blöd zu glauben du würdest mir so weit vertrauen, zu glauben wir … ich wäre nach all der Zeit dein Vertrauen wert! Wir machen einfach so weiter, ist wohl das Beste und wenn ich eines Tages sterbe, dann frag Omi und Yoji, wer ich war, sollte es dich, was ich bezweifle, interessieren! Und solltest du eines Tages sterben, dann hoffe ich nur für dich, du hast gut vorgesorgt und deine Memoiren geschrieben, denn wenn nicht, dann war der letzte Mensch, der dich wirklich kannte, der etwas von dir erzählen hätte können, du selbst! Wie traurig!" Ken hatte das Glas in seiner Hand geleert und es wieder auf den Tisch gestellt. Er hatte Aya kein einziges Mal angesehen, ihm kein einziges Mal in seine schönen blauen, fast schon violetten Augen gesehen, denn hätte er es getan, er hätte der Wut und der Trauer, die in ihm hoch zu kriechen versuchte, nicht widerstehen können. Aya … Aya war so viel mehr, so viel mehr …

Aya schluckte schwer, als er Ken fassungslos fixierte. Die Emotionen, die Wut und die Trauer, die in Ken's Stimme mitschwangen waren ihm nicht entgangen, die Resignation, die sich in dem jungen Mann breit zu machen versuchte. Langsam ließ sich Aya von der Couch auf den Boden neben Ken sinken, während er den jungen Mann nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er wusste nicht, was es war, was ihn dazu bewegte, aber was er wusste war, dass er mit Ken nicht so auseinander gehen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass Ken traurig war, wegen ihm. Nicht schon wieder. Nie wieder. Es gab kein zurück mehr, keine Flucht hinter die Maske, kein Morgen, nur Heute. Heute war gut. Heute war ein guter Tag. Ein neuer Anfang. Oder?

Langsam schenkte er sich und Ken wieder von dem Whisky nach, dann nahm er sein Glas und schwenkte es Gedanken verloren in seiner Hand.

„Aya!" Aya konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann seine Stimme das letzte mal so schwach, so unsicher klang. Sie war wohl nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, ließ aber dennoch Ken erstarren.  
„Huh?"  
„Aya! Aya, ist meine Motivation, mein Leben, alles, wofür ich lebe!"  
Ken schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, als er Aya sprechen hörte. War er wirklich bereit darüber zu reden, war er wirklich gewillt zu gestehen, warum er hier war, wofür er lebte?

„Aya … Gott, sie war so wunderbar, so zerbrechlich, so voller Leben … und jetzt …!" Aya brach ab, wusste nicht, was er weiter sagen sollte. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er sagen würde, was er über seine Schwester erzählen würde, sollte er jemals gewillt sein über sie zu sprechen. Und jetzt war es soweit. Hier saß er nun, auf dem Wohnzimmerboden des Weiß-Hauses, mit Ken, jenem jungen Mann, dem er schon so oft sein Leben zu verdanken hatte, jenem Mann, der Aya schon so oft sein Leben zu verdanken hatte, und was hatte er zu erzählen, über seine Schwester, seinem wunderbaren, einmaligen, schlafenden Dornröschen? Dornröschen! Die bittere Wahrheit war, es gab keinen Prinzen, der sie erwecken würde, kein noch so edler Gedanke, der sie aus ihrer Dunkelheit befreien würde. Die Wahrheit sah anders aus und im Gegensatz zu all den Menschen, die Dornröschen als romantisch empfanden, war, dass Aya sich der 100 Jahre bewusst war, mehr als bewusst. Vierzehn Monate! Vierzehn Monate, in denen er ihre Stimme nicht gehört hatte, in denen er ihr Lächeln nicht gesehen hatte, vierzehn Monate, die für ihn wie 100 Jahre waren! Dornröschen war für ihn kein Märchen mehr, es war eine Wahrheit, eine Wahrheit, die wie eine bittere Pille in seinem Rachen zu stecken schien.

„Es war nicht beabsichtigt! Es war … die Situation war … ich war immer noch benommen von unserer Begegnung und kam in einer Umgebung zu mir, die mir völlig fremd war! Ich musste wohl im Schlaf geredet haben … von ihr … es war wohl genug, um Yoji davon zu überzeugen, ich wäre Aya! Ich sah keine Veranlassung diesen Irrtum aufzuklären. Ich kannte ihn nicht, kannte euch nicht, war nicht gewillt, euch zu kennen, hatte keinen Grund, euch zu vertrauen! Die Zeit verstrich und somit auch mein Argwohn, mein Misstrauen euch gegenüber, dennoch war ich nie in der Lage euch von mir zu erzählen! Es war genug, das was ihr von mir wusstet, war genug! Kein Grund eine freundschaftliche Bindung einzugehen, eine Bindung, die am selben Tag noch zerstört werden konnte, eine Bindung, die mich stets Gefahr laufen ließ das zu verlieren, was mir lieb und teuer war! Trenne stets Arbeit vom Privatleben! Ihr wart Arbeit, Aya war mein Leben!"

Ken zupfte an seinem Shirt, irgendwie war ihm dieses Gespräch unangenehm geworden, unangenehm die Wahrheit zu hören. Aya hatte noch nie so viel gesprochen, noch nie so viel über sich und nun …! War es nicht das, was er wollte? Wollte er nicht, dass sich Aya ihm öffnete, ihm erzählte, wer Aya war, wer Ran war? Und jetzt, wo es soweit war, wollte er nichts mehr, als aufstehen, diesen ganzen Abend vergessen, es rückgängig machen … Arbeit! Sie waren also Arbeit für ihn, nichts mehr?

„Verstehe!" Ken schluckte schwer, versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr ihm Aya's Worte verletzten. Wieder machte er einen Schluck von seinem Whisky, während er wieder den Punkt in der Ferne suchte, jenen Punkt, der sich unweigerlich auf dem Couchtisch manifestiert zu haben schien.

„Nein, tust du nicht!" Aya entging Ken's Reaktion nicht, sein Unbehagen auf seine Worte, seiner Offenbarung. Aya war sich nicht sicher, warum, aber etwas schien Ken zu stören, etwas, was Aya gesagt hatte, etwas was er nicht sagen hätte sollen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es war, aber was er wusste war, dass es ihn betraf. Nichts sollte den Brünetten jemals wieder traurig machen, nicht, wenn es Aya verhindern konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass Ken traurig war, wegen ihm, nie wieder.

„Ken?"  
„…"  
„Du verstehst es nicht, oder?"

Nein, er verstand es nicht. Er verstand nicht, wie Aya so von ihnen sprechen konnte. Arbeit. Sie waren nichts anderes für ihn, als Arbeit? Waren sie für ihn nicht mehr wert, als ein Job? Ausstempeln und nicht mehr daran denken, bis zum nächsten Mal? Es gab so viele Masato Takahashi's auf dieser Welt. Was, wenn eines Tages einer von ihnen Erfolg haben würde? Was dann? Was, wenn Aya starb? Aya …

„Hai! Ich verstehe! Du brauchst nicht mehr zu sagen! Keine Sorgen, ich belästige dich nicht mehr mit diesem Thema! Du hast mir mehr als deutlich gesagt, was wir für dich sind! Keine Sorge, die Arbeit geht vor!"

„Nein, du verstehst es nicht, Ken!" Aya seufzte tief, als er wieder nach seinem Glas griff. Mit einem großen Zug leerte er es und ließ es ihn seinen Schoß sinken. „Du verstehst es nicht!" er war kaum noch zu hören. Wie sollte er es Ken erklären, wie sollte er ihm sagen, was sie für ihn bedeuteten? Es war alles so neu für ihn! Für Aya! Aya kannte diese Gefühle nicht, diese Bindung, diesen Drang sich seinen Teamkollegen, seinen Freunden, zu öffnen! Ran. Ran wusste es. Ran wusste, wie man damit umging, doch wo war Ran? Würde er von seiner letzten Reihe hervortreten und sprechen, würde er Stellung beziehen? Es gab wohl keinen Moment in dem sich Aya mehr gewünscht hätte Ran zu sehen, als in diesem Augenblick.

„Dann erklär es mir, Aya!"  
„Ich weiß nicht wie!"  
„Was soll ich sagen?"  
„…"  
„Was soll ich erzählen?"  
„…"  
„Woran soll ich mich erinnern?"  
„…"  
„… und Ran?"  
„…" Aya schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, während er stur ins Leere starrte.  
„Sind wir wirklich nicht mehr, als Arbeit für dich, Aya?" Ken's Stimme verlief sich in der Stille des Wohnzimmers, zu schwach, um Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Waren sie nur Arbeit für ihn? Nein, natürlich nicht! Das war es, was er sagen wollte, was er Ken wissen lassen wollte. Gott, sie waren so viel mehr, als das, so viel mehr. Sie alle! Sie alle waren seine Familie geworden, waren sein Halt geworden, neben Aya … Aya … seinem Dornröschen …! Gott, mit jedem Tag … mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, wurde er schwäche, wurde er sich der Realität, in der er sich befand, bewusst. Wie sollte er ihr helfen, Aya, wie sollte er sie aus ihrem Schlaf erwecken, wenn er selber nicht mehr daran glaubte? Vierzehn Monate! Vierzehn Monate waren eine lange Zeit, eine Zeit, in der so viel geschehen konnte und es war viel geschehen. Er lief Kritiker in die Fänge, er war ein Mörder, er hatte Yoji und Omi kennen gelernt, er hatte Ken kennen gelernt … Ken …

„Iie! Das hab ich nicht gesagt!"  
„Und doch klang es so!"  
„Hn!"  
„Was war es, was du sagen wolltest?" Es war für Ken immer wieder faszinieren zu beobachten, wie Aya sich in seinen Gedanken verlor, wenn seine wunderbaren blauen, fast schon violetten Augen, in die Ferne drifteten. Es waren jene Momente in denen Ken Aya am liebsten in seine Arme nehmen wollte, ihn drücken, ihn festhalten und nie wieder los lassen wollte, ihm Halt geben, einfach so. Einfach so?

„Zu Beginn … zu Beginn war es so … Arbeit, nichts weiter … es war … einfach eine neu Gruppe, ein neues Team, in das mich Kritiker gesteckt hatte. Ich war nicht gewillt mich euch zu öffnen, weil ich wusste … weil ich dachte, dass ich nicht lange bei euch sein würde. Arbeit … Weiß war Arbeit für mich … Arbeit, die es mir ermöglichte meiner Schwester das zu bieten, was sie brauchte! Medizinische Betreuung! Doch Weiß wurde mehr … viel mehr für mich, als ich es jemals zulassen hätte wollen! Ken … ihr bedeutet mir wesentlich mehr, als Arbeit, ihr habt euch einen Weg in mein Inneres geschlichen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! Ihr wart auf einmal da, einfach so, einfach da! Ich begann mehr in euch zu sehen, mehr als Arbeit, mehr als Bombay, Balinese und Siberian … ich fing an mich um euch zu sorgen, meine Besuche bei Aya bestanden nicht mehr nur daraus, dass ich ihr von damals erzählte, dass ich sie bat, aufzuwachen … ich begann von euch zu erzählen, von dem, was ich tu, was wir tun, wo wir leben, von Momoe-san, vom Koneko, von Yoji's Charme, von Omi's unschuldigem Wesen und von dir und deiner Liebe zu Fußball, deiner Liebe zu Kindern und deiner 100igen Sicherheit in jedes Fettnäpfchen zu treten, das sich dir darbietet …!"

Was war er nicht für ein Tollpatsch! Ein Traummännlein, das sich in dem Tag verlor! Anders, als er es erwartet hätte, war Ken über Aya's Aussage nicht wütend, nicht wie sonst, etwas war anders. Was war es? Es war die Wahrheit. Er war so, er war ein Tollpatsch … nein, kein Tollpatsch … ein Traummännlein, ein 19-jähriger Assassin, der das Träumen nicht aufgab, der noch das Gute im Leben erkennen konnte, auch wenn er Leben im Namen des Guten zerstöre.

„Aya …?"  
„Hn?"  
„Wer ist Ran?"  
„Ran ist … war … anders! Ran vergötterte seine Schwester, er tat alles für sie! Ran las gerne und ging gelegentlich mit seinen Freunden aus! Ran mochte keine Mädchen, er vermiet jeglichen Kontakt zu Aya's seltsamen Freundinnen! Es ging sogar so weit, dass er sich mal das Bein brach, als er aus dem Fenster sprang, nur um ihnen zu entkommen, als sie sein Zimmer stürmen wollten! Ran mochte Schach, Actionfilme, Kinder und Grünen Tee! Ran war …!"

„…Aya!"  
„Hn?"  
„Ran … er ist immer noch da! All das, was du mir über Ran erzählt hast, ist das, was ich in dir wieder sehe! Ok, bis auf den Teil mit den Actionfilmen und vielleicht auch noch der Teil mit den Kindern … ich meine, bis jetzt hast du noch jedes Kind zu weinen gebracht … aber es ist genau so, als hättest du dich beschrieben, dich, Aya …! Gott, du hast dir sogar einmal den Knöchel verstaucht, als du vor dieser … wie hieß sie doch gleich … Sakura … geflüchtet bist! Gut, ich geb zu, ich war nicht ganz unschuldig daran, aber wer konnte schon damit rechnen, dass du tatsächlich in die Wasserlacke steigen würdest!"

„Hn …!" Aya konnte sich an diesen Tag noch gut erinnern. Es war ein schmerzhaftes Ereignis, das ihm die „mütterliche Zugneigung" von „Scary Sakura" einbrachte. Wie immer umschwärmte ihn Sakura und keiner wusste genau, wo sich Ken's Geist in jenem Augenblick befand. Aya bezweifelte stark, dass es Ken selber wusste, aber die Tatsache, dass er den Fußboden des Konekos in ein Freibad verwandelte, während er starr „Scary Sakura'" beobachtete, als sie ihn verfolgte, war Anzeichen genug, dass er wohl mit Area 51 Kontakt aufzunehmen versuchte. Aya's Rache war bitter und wurde, frei nach russischer Art, kalt serviert. Seit dem hütete sich Ken davor ohne Jacke den Kühlraum des Lagers zu betreten.

„Aya?"  
„Aa?"  
„Sind wir wirklich mehr für dich, als Weiß? Mehr, als nur eine Gruppe Assassins, die unter Kritikers Order stehen?"

Waren sie das? Hatte er das nicht schon längst gesagt? Ja, sie waren es! Sie waren mehr, als nur Arbeit für ihn. Ein Jahr, ein Jahr hatte er nun mit ihnen verbracht uns sie waren die ersten, die sich ihren Weg in Aya's Innerstes gebahnt hatten. Er konnte ohne die drei Weiß-Mitglieder nicht mehr leben. Er vertraute ihnen so sehr, mehr, als er ihnen gestand, ihnen zeigte. Er hatte es sich schon lange eingestanden, lange vor diesem Gespräch, doch viel zu sehr auf seine eigenen Probleme fixiert, als dass er sie an sich heran gelassen hätte. Doch dieses Gespräch, Ken … diese Mission, jene Mission, in der er beinahe sein Leben gelassen hätte, jene Mission, als Masato Takahashi abgedrückt hatte … Ladehemmung … so viel ging ihm durch den Kopf … Aya … wer würde sich um Aya kümmern? Kritiker? Würden sie es wirklich tun? Würden sie ihr Versprechen halten? Und wenn ja, was war mit den Anderen? Was würde aus Yoji und Omi werden, was würde aus Ken werden? Würden sie alleine klar kommen? Würde er ersetzt werden und wenn ja, wie würden sie reagieren? Seine Teamkollegen, seine Freunde, seine Familie? Er wollte nicht dran denken, er wollte nicht ersetzt werden, er wollte hier sein, hier bei ihnen, bei Weiß, bei Aya … und was, wenn ihm einmal etwas passieren sollte? Was, wenn Masato Takahashi's Pistole keine Ladehemmung gehabt hätte, was wäre geschehen? Was würde aus Aya werden? Was, wenn sie aufwachte und nach ihm fragte? Was wenn, …

Was sollte er sagen? Was sollte er erzählen? Woran sollte er sich erinnern? Woran würde er sich erinnern? Wer war Aya? Würde sie es verstehen?

„Hai! Viel mehr!" und endlich verstand er, verstand die Fragen, die Ken quälten, verstand die Angst, die sich dahinter verbarg. Warum jetzt? Warum erst jetzt? Warum hatte er nicht früher zugehört? Aya! Aya war nicht mehr nur sein Leben, es war auch das Leben der Anderen. Sie war mehr für sie, als nur ein Mädchen, das in einem Spital in Tokio lag und gegen einen endlosen Schlaf kämpfte. Aya war mehr, Aya war kein Dornröschen, Aya war Ran's Schwester und sie sorgen sich um sie, alle sorgten sich um sie. Aya war Ran, Aya war ihr Teamkollege, ihr Freund und Ken sorgte sich um sie, um Aya, um … Aya. Ken …

„Aya?"  
„Hmm?"  
„Darf ich … würdest du …"  
„…"

Ein letztes Mal nahm Ken einen Schluck von seinem Whisky, ehe er das leere Glas auf den Tisch stellte. Er wusste nicht, wohin er seinen Blick wenden, was er tun sollte. Dieses Gespräch ließ seine Gedanken im Kreis laufen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, was er sagen sollte. Aya war so anders, Aya sprach mit ihm, Aya war offen und ehrlich, das erste Mal, das Ken sich wirklich sicher sein konnte, doch was nun? Aya …

Wer war Aya? Würde sie es verstehen?

„Aya … ich würde gerne mehr über Aya erfahren!"  
Mehr über Aya? Natürlich, er würde Ken alles erzählen, jetzt … er würde ihm alles erzählen, alles was er wollte!  
„Aya?"  
„Hai!"  
„Meine Schwester?"  
„Iie!"

Ein Blick auf die Flasche, die zwischen Ken und ihm stand genügte, um Aya die Gläser, die auf dem Tisch standen nachzufüllen. Es war nicht mehr viel, nur noch die beiden, dann war es vorbei. So weit war er gekommen, so weit, weiter, als er es sich noch vor einer Stunde gedacht hätte. Eine Stunde. Vor einer Stunde war er auf dem Weg nach Hause, auf dem Weg vom Spital, von seiner Schwester … und jetzt? Jetzt saß er hier, hier mit Ken … Ken … wie oft hatte er ihn als Idioten bezeichnet, wie oft hatte er ihn gemaßregelt, immer wieder, …warum? Weil er ein unnützer Tollpatsch war? Nein, das war er nicht! Ken war alles, nur das nicht! Ken war so viel mehr, so viel … mehr.

„Du meinst Ran?"  
„Iie! Aya … es ist Aya, den ich auf dem Dach kennen gelernt habe und es ist Aya, den ich besser kennen lernen möchte! Es ist Aya, den ich möchte, Aya … und dann kümmern wir uns um Ran …!"

Dieser ganze Abend war ungewohnt, so ungewohnt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er jemals so lange mit Aya zusammen gesessen war, so lange geredet hatte, wirklich geredet, über sich, über Weiß, über ihr Leben. Nie. Nie war leider die Antwort, doch jetzt … jetzt saß er hier, mit Aya, Aya, der nie über sich redete, Aya, den er so lange kannte, so lange versuchte zu erreichen … Aya …

„Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, nicht verlieren an Masato Takahashi!"  
„…"  
„Versprich es!"  
„… versprochen!"  
„Würdest du …?"  
„Hn?"  
„… mir von dir erzählen?"

Was immer es war, was immer ihn gerade in diesem Augenblick die lang gesuchte Ruhe brachte, es war genug, genug, um zufrieden durchzuatmen. Durchzuatmen, als er Ken in die Augen sah, in jene Augen, die er schon so oft sah, so oft und dennoch sah er es erst jetzt. Ein blau, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Nein, kein blau, türkis, grün, was war es … er wusste es nicht. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass Ken seine Kids mit 100igem Eifer trainierte, er Schwarz 100ig hasste, er 100 in einer Mission gab, er 100 Freund war, er 100ig über einen Blumentopf im Laden stolperte, er 100ig nicht kochen konnte, er 100ig zu sich und Weiß stand und er Aya jedes Mal 100ig auf die Palme brachte.

Und es wahr wohl jene Zufriedenheit, die ihn handeln ließ, jene Zufriedenheit, die er brauchte, um sich fallen zu lassen. Eine Zufriedenheit, die er so lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Ein Gefühl, dass er nicht beschreiben konnte, ein Gefühl, dass er erst jetzt wieder erleben durfte, in jenem Augenblick, als er sich vorbeugte, seine Augen schloss und gegen Ken's Lippen hauchte.

„Hai!"

Er liebte Ken für Ken. 100ig.

Und es war wohl jene Zufriedenheit, die Ken schon lange verloren geglaubt hatte, jene Zufriedenheit, die er schon lange aufgegeben hatte, die ihn antworten ließ … antworten ließ auf die zarten Lippen, die ihn berührten, sachte, vorsichtig. Ein Gefühl, in dem er zu ertrinken schien, ein Kuss, eine Berührung, nichts mehr, so unschuldig und dennoch …

„Yo, Leute, ihr seid ja noch munter! Was macht ihr noch so spät auf?"  
„Denken, Yoji, denken!"  
„Ach, und worüber, furchtloser Anführer?"  
„Regenwürmer!  
„Huh, Regenwürmer?"  
„Einfach nur Regenwürmer!"

Morgen. Morgen war gut. Morgen war ein anderer Tag. Ein neuer Tag. Doch Heute war besser. Heute war ein besserer Tag. Ein neuer Anfang. Oder?

OWARI

So, ich hoffe es hat gefallen, zumindest ein wenig:)

Edit: Ich hab beim erneuten Durchlesen gesehen, dass ich einige das und dass durcheinander geschmissen habe! Ich beherrsche zwar diese Regel, aber … naja, ich gestehe auch, dass ich zu faul war, sie alle jetzt auszubessern! ;)

Ach ja, obwohl die Story fertig ist, wäre ich über Kommis nicht böse! Kritik, Beschwerden, Lob … immer nur her damit! XD

So long, good night, sleep tight

Caffrey


End file.
